Global Warming Breeds Killer ShihTzus
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Earth Day Story. While walking to school Danny, Sam and Tucker discover an inconvienent truth: global warming has created a breed of killer Shih-Tzus! Will they surive? Minor DXS. Rated for violence and minor "suggestive themes".


Here's to Earth Day with a random story of why Global Warming Breeds Killer Feral Shih-Tzus!

* * *

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley walked to their best friend and in Danny's case girlfriend's house on the morning of April 22nd.

"So, how did you and Sam's 'study date' go?" Tucker asked.

"Great. We uh, studied for the um big test thing." Danny replied.

"There's no big test anytime soon. In fact there's nothing you'd need to study for." The techno geek commented suspiciously.

"We really were studying! I swear!" The halfa said defensively.

"And what exactly where you studying then? Anatomy?" Tucker guessed with a knowing smile. Danny had gone beet red, but before he could reply a familiar looking Goth walked up to them.

"Hi guys!" Sam said. "I got bored waiting so I decided I'd come to you." Her friends just stared awestruck, finally Danny pointed to her now green hair. "Oh this? I've dyed my hair green for Earth Day." She explained.

"O-kay." The trio resumed their trek to Casper High. Soon conversation returned to the group.

"You really dyed your hair for one stupid day?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I've dyed _all _of my hair green." Danny looked shocked, Tucker looked disgusted.

"Waaaay too much information!" He exclaimed.

"And Earth Day is not stupid!" Sam began to get into her "environmentalist rant mode" as Danny called it. "Our planet needs more help than ever now! Global warming is getting worse and worse. Soon all kinds of unintended consequences could arise from it! Like, Shih-Tzus going feral and killing people, or the spread of diseases from the tropics which have names that are really hard to pronounce! Should I continue?

"NO!" Danny and Tucker yelled in unison. Little did the trio know, they were being watched. Something moved through the bushes as Danny, Sam and Tucker took a shortcut through the park. All of a sudden Sam grabbed to the two boys and held them tight.

"Shush, don't move." The Goth whispered.

"Why not?" Danny whispered back.

"Because we're being hunted." Just then a Shih-Tzu shot out from the bushes and landed on Danny's head in a flurry of clawing and biting. The unfortunate halfa fell to the ground and desperately tried to dislodge the dog. "Clever girl…" Sam commented on the Shih-Tzu. Soon another, large one dropped from above the trees and landed on Tucker!

"AH! GET IT OFF! IT'S EATING MY HEAD!!" Tucker screamed at the top of his lungs. Sam looked back and forth between her friends wondering why Danny didn't just use his ghost powers. _He's probably too scared to think straight _the Goth girl realized. As Sam contemplated this she didn't realize that five Shih-Tzus had now surrounded her. They closed around Sam in a circle, blood stained teeth bared and ready to make contact with human flesh.

"Oh sh-"The dogs leapt onto Sam and soon she fell to the ground with the others. Screams of pain and moans of agony coming from the three teens were heard all over Amity Park. Unfortunately, all who heard them were too frightened by said screams to do anything.

--

STATEOFFEARSTATEOFFEARSTATEOFFEARSTATEOFFEAR

--

Mr. Lancer was very worried. First there were those blood curdling screams coming from the Amity Park Park, and now Danny, Sam and Tucker had failed to show up. The English teacher couldn't help but think to the two events were related. Then he heard the door opening.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Lancer." He breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Danny's voice and then looked over to see a sight that was forever engraved in his mind.

There at the doorway stood Danny, Sam and Tucker in all their mutilated, dismembered and still have Shih-Tzus clinging to them glory…

* * *

WARNING: The story you have just read is completely fictional. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are all fine and dandy. Also there is absolutely no evidence at all that global warming will breed killer feral Shih-Tzus. But if by any chance it does, you were warned here first.


End file.
